Mileven and Deven One Shots
by Lilybug0402
Summary: Some Mileven and Deven (Seven and Dustin) Fluff for you guys! PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS! I would love new ideas .
1. Chapter One: El’s First Snow Day

**Hey guys long time no seen!!! I'm extremely sorry for not writing in a while, to be honest, I not only ran out of ideas, but I've been busy with school, bowling, and participating in Shows (I recently finished a run of _Rent_ which I may or may not write FanFiction for.) I haven't read any fanfics for Stranger Things in a while so I have no idea if anyone "took" (and by that I mean write another) character named Seven, it's fine if they did their Sev is probably very different from mine. Anyways I do have Mileven and Deven one shots that I have and it might be a continuing series on here. If you have any suggestions for oneshots please let me know. I feel like this one might be a little stupid. Ok long intro done it's time for the Fluff. **

**~Lily**

It was a very rare day in Hawkins, Indiana. El woke up and got ready for school like she always would.When it was breakfast time, Hopper told her that she didn't have school today because it was a snow day. El was confused, she knew what snow was;Mike told her about it a few weeks ago, but she has never heard of a snow day. Hopper explained to her that when there is too much snow on the ground, schools are cancelled. That meant that Hopper can take El to Mike's house early so he can go to work. So El gets ready for a day with Mike and his friends. Then, Hopper takes her to Mike's house. Where Mike meets them at the door.

"Hey kids, have fun today, but not too much fun!" Hopper told them.

"Don't worry Hopper. El will be fine!" Mike replied.

Hopper leaves for work and the two friends go downstairs to the basement to wait for the others. A few minutes later, Lucas, Max, Will, Dustin, and Sev arrived and met them downstairs. They argued for a few minutes on what they were going to do. Well, everyone except for El and Sev, the two sisters were looking out the window. They wanted to go outside and play in the snow. While the others were still arguing, Sev and El went upstairs to put on their coats and snow pants. Then they went outside and started to play in the snow. El was having so much fun with her sister. She wished that it could be a snow day everyday so she could play with Sev all the time. However, they knew that it was going to end at some point, so she was going to enjoy that moment.

After a while of arguing, Max noticed that Sev and El weren't in the room.

"Umm guys! Where's El and Sev?" Max asked.

The gang looked behind them and noticed that Sev and El weren't there. That's when Mike and Dustin got extremely nervous.

"Oh shit!" Dustin exclaimed, "Sev! SEV!"

"El! Where are you?" Mike called out.

The gang searched everywhere in the basement for them but they couldn't find them anywhere. They went to put on their snow gear and to go search outside. Luckily, they found El and Sev outside running around in the snow playing in it. Mike and Dustin were relieved that they were safe. The others joined them in a long afternoon of fun. After three hours, everyone but El left the Wheeler house to do homework. Mike and El went back into the basement and had a cup of hot chocolate.

"You almost gave me a heart attack El." Mike told her, "Why did you and Sev go out without telling us?"

"We wanted to go play!" El replied.

"Next time just tell us you wanna go outside, even if we're arguing."

After their hot cocoa, the two snuggled up in a blanket and took a nap. El's head was on Mike's shoulder and his head was on her head. They were both content to be with each other. After a while, Hopper came back to get El. He had to wake the two up and break them up. El said goodbye to Mike and they drove home. All Hopper heard on the way home was El telling him how she had the best snow day ever. Hopper couldn't help but smile at his adoptive daughter. He was so happy that she gets to have a normal childhood now that everything's back to normal.


	2. Chapter Two: Hide and Seek

**Once Again I've been on a very long break and I feel bad!!! Ugh school's been a pain lately so that's why I haven't been writing my fanfics. But Season Three is happening and the details came out and IM SO EXCITED!! I'm hoping to write more very soon and get some new ideas as well. Like I've said, I could use some ideas so feel free to let me know what you wanna see. Thanks for understanding!**

 **Lily**

 **Two: Hide and Seek**

Sev loved playing games with Dustin. It gave her that human childhood that she didn't have growing up. One of her favorite games to play with him was hide and seek. Sev was such a good hider. It would take Dustin hours to even find Sev. Today's game was no exception. Dustin counted to twenty while Sev went to go hide in one of her many good hiding spots. Dustin wonders how Sev is able to hide in good places in his house. There aren't any good places to hide in the house, but she still manages to find a perfect hiding spot.

"Ready or not here I come!" Dustin shouted as he started to search around the house.

He searched in every corner of the house he could. Sev was nowhere to be found. He would call out her name and all he would hear from it was a quiet giggle from Sev. The last place Dustin checked was Sev's room. He checked in her dresser, her closet, and under her bed. Dustin was frustrated that he couldn't find Sev. However, as he was leaving her room, he heard giggling from her room. He checked under the bed again, but still nothing. Dustin kept hearing Sev giggling from her room, but every time he checked her room, she was nowhere to be seen. Dustin quickly came up with an idea to get Sev out of hiding. He went into the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the package of twizzlers he always had on hand. Sev wouldn't be able to resist twizzlers, she loves them. He went back to her room and opened the bag of twizzlers.

"Oh man! I can't find Sev anywhere!" Dustin sighed, "I guess that means more twizzlers for me!"

As he was grabbing a Twizzler, he noticed that one of the twizzlers was floating in mid air. He saw that Sev was under the bed the whole time, she must've been curled up in a ball or something like that. Dustin waited until Sev got the Twizzler, then he went on the bed and dangled his head underneath the bed!

"GOT YA!" He exclaimed as Sev started giggling more than she was before.

"You tricked me!" Sev replied.

"Yes I did. With Twizzlers!"

"Well then, I guess we'll have to play a new game."

"What game?" He asked.

Then Sev gently pushed Dustin back with her mind and started to run away.

"Tag! You're it!"


End file.
